Two Kinds of Trouble
by Purple Witchy Angel
Summary: Bulma's away on a girls only vacation and Vegeta is left alone with the kids. One day a hideous monster comes a threat to the babysitter! Can Trunks save the one he secretly loves and his friends! TrunksOC
1. I'm so Tired of This! Do I Smell Pizza?

Purple Witchy Angel: Hey everyone! This is a new one and my first Trunks/OC so be nice. This one is all finished so I'll be posting every Friday. And also I'm working on a sequel so come back for that. Um let's see anything else you need to know?  
  
Vegeta: How about you don't own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
PWA: Oh but I do Veggie-chan!  
  
Veggie: Since when?!  
  
PWA: Just kidding! I don't own Dbz but I do Own Steffany, Leash and anyone else in here that came from my head. Now read, enjoy, and review!  
  
#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#  
  
Two Kinds of Trouble  
  
Chapter 1. I'm So Tired of This! Do I Smell Pizza?  
  
It had been a long day of training and Vegeta was tired. As he went along flying home he hoped his kids weren't so hyper that night. Ever since Bulma went on her girls only vacation with Chi chi, Eighteen, and Videl it had been hectic. Vegeta was glad Steffany came over everyday after school to baby sit.  
  
*Pitter, patter, pitter, patter, thud, crash.* Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
"Bra? Bra there you are!" Steffany said as she ran to the crying six year old. "I told you not to run in the house. And look what you did; you broke your mother's favorite vase."  
  
*Sniff, sniff.* "I'm sorry, Stef. I . . . *Sniff.* was just . . ."  
  
"Just what?" Interrupted Steffany who was quite tired of all Bra's excuses that day.  
  
"I was just . . . *Sniff.* playing with Trunks. *Sniff.* We're playing hide and go seek tag." *Sniff.*  
  
"Oh you were huh. TRUNKS!"  
  
*Bang.* "Ow, shit! Did you find bra?" Trunks asked coming from under a table then jogging over to where he heard his name. "Oh there you are. Tag your it!"  
  
"Trunks Briefs how old are you?" Stef asked extremely annoyed.  
  
"Last time I checked I was the same age as you, Stefy." Trunks said feeling a little ashamed now.  
  
"Well instead of acting 14 you're acting like you four. When I took this job I didn't know I'd be sitting for two. Because I should be getting paid more if I am. *Sigh.* Your dad's going to be home any minute." Stef said looking at her watch. "And he's going to be pissed if he finds a mess and two little hyper kids."  
  
"But, Stefy, I'm not . . ."  
  
"Come on, Bra, let's get you cleaned up. And Trunks you clean up this mess." Stef said and pointed to the broken vase then.  
  
"But, Stefy . . ."  
  
"Don't Stefy me!" *Ok calm down Stef.* Stef told herself. "Um and be careful you don't cut yourself." She said then took Bra's hand and headed for the bathroom.  
  
*Hey I guess she does care about me. But holy pms!*  
  
"Hello? Where is everyone? Steffany?"  
  
"Oh hi Vegeta. If you're wondering I ordered pizza for you guys tonight. Um oh yeah . . . you know that vase Bulma really likes?"  
  
"Yes?" Vegeta said and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well Bra broke it because Trunks was chasing her. She just had a little cut on her hand." Stef paused a moment noticing Vegeta's face get more red with anger by the second. "Um Trunks is cleaning it up right now. I-I think I'll go home now. I'll see you tomorrow." With that Stef was what the door and on her moped going home. She knew you didn't want to be around when Vegeta was mad.  
  
Trunks, scared to come down stairs, was listening to his father yell at his little sister.  
  
"Bra how could you do that?! We always tell you not to run in the house!" Vegeta was very pissed. "I don't know how much the damn thing cost but your paying for it! No matter how many years it takes. What were you thinking?" Vegeta was still yelling at the six year old who had tears streaming down her cheeks; Trunks couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Dad it's not her fault it's mine!" Trunks said coming down the stairs cautiously.  
  
"You? Stef said . . ."  
  
Well she's wrong. It was me. I broke the vase. Now just stop yelling at Bra!" At that point Bra ran to her room crying.  
  
"Trunks don't you dare talk back to me! Do you understand? You do it again and no supper."  
  
"Yeah but, Dad, how could you yell at a little girl like that?! It was just an accident! These things happen!"  
  
"Alright that's it, no supper!"  
  
"FINE!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"FINE! You can go to your room!" Vegeta yelled back and with that Trunks went to his room. Vegeta sighed. "What am I going to do with that boy?" Just then the door bell rang. Vegeta went to the door, paid the pizza guy, and went to the kitchen for three plates. When he turned around Bra was peaking around the corner. "Come here, Bra Princess, you want some pizza?" She nodded her head yes and ran to her dad. She reached up for a hug but got a plate of pizza instead. "How about we eat in the living room tonight."  
  
"Yeah!" Bra yelled and ran for the couch.  
  
"Ok you go ahead and pick out a movie. I'll be back in a minute."  
  
#_#_#  
  
"Dad is so unfair." Trunks said to him self. "So is Stef. I mean who does she think she is? My mother?! But she is cute . . . when she's mad. Who am I kidding?! She's always cute! Man I must have sounded so stupid to her! Even I do get enough courage to ask her out she'll probably say no." After a couple seconds of silence Trunks began to get a whiff of something. "Do I smell pizza?" Trunks went to his door and opened it. There was a plate with a couple pieces of pizza on it. *Thanks Dad.*  
  
#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#  
  
PWA: Well there it is! The first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review before you leave. It's that little button at the bottom of the page. It's not very hard and doesn't take long so I don't see why not to leave a review. Anyway until next Friday!  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Purple Witchy Angel*~ 


	2. Something Strange is Going On, Trunks ar...

PWA: I am SO sorry for not posting sooner! It's just that I've been REALLY busy lately and stressed. And I actually kinda forgot I posted this so . . .  
  
Veggie: Excuses, excuses, excuses!  
  
PWA: Oh just shut up and do the disclaimer Veggie-chan!  
  
Veggie: That doesn't even make sense. How can I shu . . .  
  
PWA: JUST DO IT!  
  
Veggie: -_- Angel does not own DBZ; she does however own Steffany, Leash, and anyone else she made up for the story.  
  
PWA: Thank you Veggie-chan! Now you may go and read the next chapter.  
  
#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#  
  
Two Kinds of Trouble  
  
Chapter 2. Something Strange is Going On, Trunks Are You Ok?  
  
"Hey Trunks wait up!" Stef said as she was catching up to Trunks in the hall for their first class. "I brought you some extra lunch in case your dad didn't let you have breakfast either. Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I just thought I felt something strange . . . like a ki . . . but it's nothing. But hey! How did you know about last night and what Dad said?" Trunks said now shocked that Stef knew about the supper ban.  
  
"I don't know. I just figured I guess. Your dad is kinda predictable." Stef answered as they walked into math class just as the tardy bell rang.  
  
"Class please sit down and open your text books to page 142." The teacher began.  
  
"I'll talk to you after class ok Trunks." Stef whispered to Trunks across the aisle knowing if they talked during class they would get in trouble.  
  
#_#_#  
  
"Hey Trunks!" Goten greeted. "Man I'm hungry. Do you know what's for lunch today?" Goten asked going to the lunch line.  
  
"No I'm not eating today." Trunks answered and started for their table. Goten stood there shocked. Goten quickly got his lunch and went to go sit with Trunks.  
  
"This is scary Trunks. You not eat!"  
  
"No, I mean, Stef packed me a lunch today."  
  
"Oooooooooo, so are you two hooked up now? I mean you asked her out right."  
  
"What?! No! We're just friends that's all."  
  
"Sure, whatever." Goten said and took a bit of his lunch and then spit it back out.  
  
"Gross!" Stef yelled as she sat down placing Trunks' and her lunch down. Trunks had a disgusted look on his face as well. "Goten that's disgusting! What is on your plate, Goten?!"  
  
"I don't know, Stef. Let's dissect it and find out."  
  
"Yuk, Goten, no! You don't know what that is. I mean it could be alive and eat you!" Trunks said then grabbed his neck making pretend gagging noises. They all laughed.  
  
#_#_#  
  
After school Steffany and Goten went to Trunks' house. It was Friday which meant sleepover night. "Thank god Bra is quieter today." Stef said as she plopped on the couch.  
  
"Yeah but thank god there's only one more week of school!" Goten said as he sat on the floor with his back against the couch. Stef rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh hey does anyone know when our moms are coming back?" Trunks asked sitting in a big arm chair.  
  
"I don't know. I think Sunday night or something." Stef said and yawned. It had been a long week.  
  
"Hey Stefy?" Bra asked sweetly.  
  
"Hey whaty?"  
  
"Can we have pizza again? Please!" Bra said pleadingly with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I suppose so. I'll go call in now." Stef got up and went to the kitchen.  
  
"So Trunks when are you going to ask her?" Goten asked with a smirk.  
  
"We are just friends! Why can't you get that through your damn think headed skull?!"  
  
"Ok, ok, geez! Calm down. Man what's your problem?"  
  
"Just as Trunks was going to snap back again, Rasha, he's Saint Bernard, went whining at the door. Just as Trunks was going to get up the door opened Rasha ran out and Vegeta stepped in.  
  
"Trunks did you feel something earlier today?"  
  
"What do you mean Dad? Like a weird Ki or something?" Trunks said as he jumped up.  
  
"That's exactly what I mean." Vegeta answered.  
  
"Yeah I felt it too." Goten chimed in.  
  
"Hey guys, the pizza will be here . . ." Stef began but then paused. "What is that I'm sensing?"  
  
#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#  
  
Hey, I hope you liked it! One thing if you're reading this . . . please, please, please review! I'd REALLY appreciate it! Oh and thanks to those who reviewed! Thanks Vegeta's little sister, Trunksvegetafrodo, and Crazed Fanatic Anime Fan for reviewing! Come back this Friday for the next chapter! I PROMISE!  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Purple Witchy Angel*~  
  
PS: If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. 


	3. A Latifoo, A Latifa, Oh This is to Confu...

PWA: Hey everyone! See I told you I promised I'd update on Friday! It's Friday yay! The end of ANOTHER long week!  
  
Veggie: Get this along. I'm sure they don't want to listen to you babbling again.  
  
PWA: Alright fine . . . You can do the disclaimer now.  
  
Veggie: Angel does not own Dbz or I. She does however own Steffany, Leash, and anyone else she made up in this story.  
  
PWA: Thank you Veggie-chan. Now on with the story!  
  
#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#  
  
Two Kinds of Trouble  
  
Chapter 3. A Latifoo, a Latifa, oh This is to Confusing!  
  
*Ring, ring......... Ring, ring........*  
  
*Uh ah who the hell would be calling at this time of night? I better answer it before Dad wakes up and gets pissed.* "Hello?" Trunks asked sleepily to whoever was on the other end.  
  
"Oh, Trunks, I'm sorry to wake you. This is Jake, Stef's fath . . ."  
  
"I know who you are Mr. Spell . . . I mean Jake." Trunks corrected him self, Jake likes him to call him by his first name. "Do you want me to wake up Stef and put her on the phone?" Trunks asked and yawned.  
  
"Oh no you don't have to do that; just make sure she stays safe."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Trunks asked confused.  
  
"I'll tell you later Trunks, it's too late and too confusing to explain now. I'll come by in the morning and explain then." Mr. Spellman said before he said a farewell.  
  
"Bye." Trunks said hanging up the phone. *I wonder what's going on.* Trunks thought to himself. *I'm sensing that ki again. Keep Stef safe? Why? Arg he's right this is confusing.* And with a yawn Trunks went back to sleep.  
  
#_#_#  
  
Early the next morning the door bell rang. Vegeta answered it being as he was normally up that early anyway. As he walked to the door he muttered to himself. Something about early phone calls and who would be at there door at this time of the morning. When Vegeta answered the door he looked out but saw nothing. But when he looked down there were two small children, a boy and a girl, he almost shut the door on.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Vegeta asked annoyed.  
  
"Ah my name is Jessie." The little girl answered. "This is my little brother Hunter." The dark brown reddish haired girl pointed to the boy. "You don't know us yet because were not born in this time yet, so I'll just make this quick. See when we did this we thought we were putting it in another part of space but it turns out it ended in the same space just a different time." Jess took a deep breath and prepared to say more.  
  
"Ok, slow down." Vegeta said. He was beginning to get confused. "Why don't you two come in and sit. Tell me more about who you are and start from the beginning again."  
  
"My brother and I don't have time for that!" The 8 year old protested. "We are here to tell you one thing and one thing only!"  
  
"There is a horrible monster out there called a Latifoo . . . a Latifa . . . ummm wait . . . this is too confusing." The 6 year old boy began.  
  
"Hunter just shut up before you hurt yourself." The dark red head yelled at the light brown headed boy. "The monster is called a Latifundia. What it's looking for . . . is to eat Witches . . . and it probably wouldn't mind Saiyan power either. Now that you know . . . we have to get going." Jessie said and turned to go with Hunter at her heals.  
  
"Wait, come back her!" Vegeta yelled after the children as they left. They just sort of . . . disappeared. "Damn! That was strange." Vegeta said to himself. "But those kids . . . they were Spellman's. I know it! A Lati . . . a Lati . . . a Latifundia uh? Ok so this damn thing wants my power. That's not good."  
  
"What's not good Daddy?" Bra asked with a yawn and rubbed her sleepy eyes.  
  
"Nothing, Princess, go back to bed." *Wait I don't think I have to worry too much about myself then the Spellman's. They're Witches.* Vegeta was thinking to himself. *Wait . . . if something happened to Steffany . . . who would baby-sit for us?*  
  
#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#  
  
I want to thank everyone who reviewed! Thanks a lot! It really helps me to keep writing. So thank to . . .  
  
Kurama13: I'm glad you like it. And just incase you want to know. I do normally update every Friday. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Crazed fanatic anime fan: Lazy buns! Get off your butt and do something! *laughs* I'm just playing with ya. Thanks for reviewing all the time. I'll ttyl ok!  
  
Son CHiako: No Stef is my O/C with O/C parents, Jake and Rebecca Spellman. They're witches. The only way 18 comes in is that Krillin is the Spellman children's godfather. If you have anymore question or want to know more check my bio or just ask. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Well that's it everyone! Come back next Friday for the next chapter!  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Purple Witchy Angel*~ 


	4. Hurry Hide! Is That Another Ki I'm Sensi...

PWA: Hey people! Here's the next chappy! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Veggie: Angel does not in any way own myself or anything else Dbz. She does however own Stef, Leash and anyone else she made up.  
  
#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#  
  
Two Kinds of Trouble  
  
Chapter 4. Hurry Hide . . . Is That another Ki I'm sensing?  
  
"There you go Angel. Careful now on the way down." John, Leasha's father, said to her on the way down to the cellar. "That's the last one Jake." He said to his younger brother.  
  
"Wait Daddy! What about Steffy?!" Leash asked.  
  
"Leash is right. She's still at Trunks'. I have to go get her!" Jake said hurriedly.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll hold down the fort here. You go get your daughter. Oh and be careful little brother." John said and the two brothers gave each other a slight hug.  
  
"Thanks, I will." Then Jake left to go find Stef. John went down into the cellar with the rest of the nine kids and Rebecca, Jake's wife, who was also a witch. They reason why they're down there you ask. They are all witches hiding from the Latifundia.  
  
The Latifundia is a big, green, ugly, creature. With its huge claws, menacing teeth, and large spikes on it's back. The Latifundia may look clumsy but it's really very agile.  
  
#_#_#  
  
"I remember when we were Bra's age, getting up at the crack of dawn just to watch Saturday morning cartoons." Stef said with a yawn because she had just woken up. "Now I'm lucky if I'm up at 10!"  
  
Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm still completely awake." Goten said. Suddenly the door bell rang . . . again.  
  
"I'll get it." Trunks said walking to the door yawning.  
  
"Hello Trunks. Is Steffany still her?" Jake Spellman asked hastily.  
  
"Uh yeah, Stef your Dad's at the door."  
  
"Steffany, hurry! Get your things, we have to go now!" Jake said as he quickly walked in and went to his oldest daughter. "I'll explain on the way home!"  
  
"But Dad!" Stef protested as her father grabbed her arm and headed for the door again.  
  
"No, we have to go now! Say good bye to Trunks and Goten."  
  
"Bye guys. See you later . . . I hope." And with that they left. Vegeta just stood there as if he knew what they were talking about.  
  
"Dad what the hell is going on?! I know you know!" Trunks said slightly boorishly.  
  
"Alright you know that ki we've been sensing?"  
  
"Yeah." Trunks and Goten said together.  
  
"Well. . . . . . . "Vegeta started the story that was told to him by the two small children that came to his door that morning.  
  
"Wow, um, I think, maybe I should go home too. Tell Gohan about this." Goten said heading to the door.  
  
"Ok Goten. How about we meet in an hour?" Trunks told him. Goten nodded then was out the door and flying home fast.  
  
"Trunks go up stairs and change. I'm going to be outside. Meet me out there."  
  
"Yes Sir!" Trunks answered and went up stairs to do as his father told him. He changed into his blue saiyan suit and yellow boots then went outside to meet his father.  
  
"Let's go Trunks." Vegeta said pointing in the direction of the Latifundia's ki.  
  
#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#  
  
PWA: It's kinda sad. I'm not getting many reviews. But as I've said before. Even if I get one review I'm still posting. So thanks to Vegeta's little sister for reviewing! It's not very hard. All you do is press the botton. So go on! Do it! Don't make me sick Veggie-chan on you!  
  
Veggie: Humph!  
  
PWA: Anyway please review!  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Purple Witchy Angel*~ 


	5. The Battle Begins! Stef What are You Doi...

PWA: Hey peoples. Sorry I'm a little late on this one. And to tell you the truth, I'm just being lazy and I don't have a better excuse. I'd use the line 'my dog died' but then I'd just start crying again. We had to put him down on Monday. So once again I'm a little depressed. But I decided you people have waited long enough so I'm posting this. It'll keep me busy anyway. Veggie-chan . . .  
  
Veggie: nods Angel does not own Dbz or its characters. She does however have her own made up ones so I'd advise you to not steal them.  
  
PWA: Yeah or I'll cry again!  
  
Veggie: And you don't want to see me when Angel cries! So read and review!  
  
#############################  
  
Two Kinds of Trouble  
  
Chapter 5. The Battle Begins! Steffany What are You Doing?!  
  
"So, Dad, now what are we going to do?" Steffany said as she started down the cellar. "Just sit down here and ROT for the rest of our lives?!"  
  
"Steffany Judith! Don't you take that tone with me!" Jake scolded then answered her question. "We just have to wait here until the Latifundia goes away. And I do believe the Z fighters with defeat it." But Stef didn't want to be cooped up while her friends were fighting that horrible monster. She wanted to help too!  
  
###  
  
"Hey Goten! Hey, Gohan, long time no see." Trunks called as they met up with the two brothers.  
  
"Hey Trunks." Gohan said then got serious and looked at Vegeta. "Is it true? I mean is this thing for real?"  
  
Vegeta nodded his head yes. "No I lied about to see if you got scared enough to wet your pants." Vegeta said in mock tone. "Of course it's for real dumbass!"  
  
"We tried to get a hold of the others but we couldn't reach them." Goten informed.  
  
"They're probably there already." Vegeta complained because he thought they were taking to long.  
  
"No they can't sense the Latifundia. Which means they don't have enough power for the Latifundia to go after them." A little girl on a white flying horse said.  
  
"Who the HECK are you?!" Gohan asked.  
  
"Is that right, Jess?" Vegeta said not really asking.  
  
"Would I lie to you?" The dark brown-reddish haired girl said with mock hurt. "You're on your own now, I'm going home! Oh wait, I almost forgot! Leashy wanted me to give this to you." Jessie said as she pulled out a small white ball known as a Miracle Ball. It's kinda like a Dragon Ball only . . . not. It'll grant you any wish at any time. It depends on the owner if it's good or evil.  
  
"Maci, right, give it here." Vegeta said expressionless as the girl complied to his wishes.  
  
"Good luck!" Jessica said as she flew off and then disappeared.  
  
"Is that the little girl that told you about the Latifundia?" Trunks asked his father.  
  
"Yes. No be quiet, I think I see it." Just then an enormous, green, ugly, monster came out and began shooting fireballs at the four. I'm not very good at fight scenes and it didn't pay to bug Mystic so live with it!  
  
###  
  
"Stef, Steffany! Has anyone seen Steffany?" Jake asked anxiously.  
  
"No, not for a while now." Sabrina, John's oldest, answered.  
  
"Oh no!" Jake gasped.  
  
###  
  
Stef was now running. She knew her parents would be pissed with her for leaving but she couldn't just leave her two best friends to die! Not without her helping! Stef was in her skimpy, little, orange skirt Think Sailor Moon style. and was ready to help fight.  
  
###  
  
When the smoke cleared from the fireball attack everyone was just roughed up a bit except for Gohan. He had been hit directly and was now on the ground unconscious.  
  
"I knew all that lack of training lately would do him in someday." Vegeta said with a kind of smirk. "If he would have trained more this wouldn't have happened." Just as they thought the Latifundia was going to attack again it stopped and sniffed the air.  
  
"What is it doing?!" Goten asked but before anyone could answer they heard a voice.  
  
"Trunks, Trunks! Are you alright?!" Steffany asked as she ran to him.  
  
"Stef, what the hell are you doing here?!" Trunks asked very concerned. _She shouldn't be here! _Just then the Latifundia opened his mouth and shot another fireball in Trunks and Stef's direction. Trunks dodged and took Steffany with him. They landed on the ground hard. Vegeta and Gohan went to go fight the beast and keep it away from Stef and Trunks not knowing if they were ok.  
  
"Stef are you ok?!"  
  
"Yeah, Trunksy, I'm ok. But I . . ."  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" Trunks asked her again. "You shouldn't be here! You're going to get yourself hurt, or killed!" Trunks scolded.  
  
"I know Trunks but I . . . I didn't want to . . . lose you. You're my best friend. What would I ever do without you?"  
  
"Stef I . . ."  
  
"I'm scared Trunksy."  
  
"So am I." Trunks whispered as he held onto Steffany tight. "I have to go now; help Dad and Goten fight that damn thing." Trunks said as he tried to turn away.  
  
"Wait Trunks! I . . . want to tell you something I want you to know if anything happens . . ."  
  
"What is it Stef? Well I guess . . . I want to tell you something too." Trunks said and Stef looked at him interested.  
  
"Steffany I . . . I like you a lot and . . ."  
  
Stef smiled. "I like you too Trunksy!" Stef hugged him tight. Trunks returned the hug and rested his head on the brunet's.  
  
"Stef . . . would you be my girl?"  
  
Steffany hugged Trunks tighter and smiled, tears coming to her eyes. "Of course." Trunks let her go and they looked into each other's eyes. "Promise me Trunks, that you'll come back."  
  
"I can't do that Stefy, because I'm not sure I'll be able to keep that promise. Trunks looked at her with sad eyes.  
  
"Oh Trunksy!" Stef clung to Trunks' shirt and cried. "Just try and come back!"  
  
"I will, I'll do my best Butterfly." Trunks said as he took Steffany and looked in her dark blue eyes.  
  
"Trunks I . . ." Stef tried to say but she was interrupted by Trunks who gave her a long, passionate kiss.  
  
"Bye." Trunks whispered as he left to fight the monster. Stef stood there a second then fell to her knees and cried.  
  
############ ###### ###########  
  
Veggie: Angel is a little busy right now so I'll just get right to the reviews.  
  
Vegeta's little sister: Thanks much for reviewing! You get have a dog shaped cookie! Hey I've got to do something to keep me busy right.  
  
Kurama13: Thanks! I really appreciate your review! You get to have a dog shaped cookie too! Doing something keeps my mind busy so I don't have to think of my Keefer puppy.  
  
Akuma Kodomo: Thanks so much for reviewing! You can have a dog shaped cookie too! Thanks a bunch! I'll ttyl!  
  
Veggie: Now that that's over. You better review! It'll make Angel feel better plus it's a nice thing to do.  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
Purple Witchy Angel


	6. The Battle Continues Surprise I’m Home!

PWA: Hey everyone. I'm back and feeling better . . . I guess. Anyway are you proud of me? I posted this chapter right on time! Anybody got any candy? Did I mention I can be bribed . . . with sugar?!  
  
Veggie: No! No more sugar for you!  
  
PWA: Aw come on! I love sugar! Hyper! Hyper! Hyper!  
  
Veggie: Sighs Angel does not own Dbz. She does however own this story and its characters not in the show.  
  
PWA: Bouncing of the walls like Momiji from Fruits Basket.  
  
Veggie: rubs temples Please! Don't give her anymore sugar!  
  
###### ###### ###### ###### #####  
  
Two Kinds of Trouble  
  
Chapter 6. The Battle Continues; Surprise I'm Home!  
  
"I can't take it anymore! I have to go save Steffany!" Jake said through his tears.  
  
"Jake, honey, I'm sorry. The only thing we can do now is hope and pray she'll be alright." Rebecca, his wife said.  
  
"But, Becca, our little girl! My Butterfly . . ."  
  
"I know . . ." Becca trailed off and began crying herself.  
  
###  
  
By now Steffany ran and hid in a small group of trees. Right now it seemed to her, and the others, that they were winning. But the Latifundia had other ideas. It attacked again, getting very annoyed with the energy blasts that Goten kept shooting at him. He flung his big, spiked tail straight at Goten.  
  
"Goten! Look out!" Trunks shouted but it was too late. The hideous, green monster already hit Goten and was now unconscious on the ground next to Gohan.  
  
###  
  
"Thanks girls. I'll see you later." Bulma said as she got her suit case out of the car.  
  
"Bye Bulma!" Chi chi called as she and Videl sped away in the direction of their homes.  
  
"Mmm it seems quiet . . . too quiet." Bulma said to herself as she opened the door and walked in.  
  
Rasha, the St. Bernard, looked up from the couch and said. (She was given to Trunks by Steffany, a witch. So she's "cursed" to talk) "Hello Bulma, you're a day early. Bra, your mom's home!"  
  
"MOMMY!" Bra shouted and ran to her mother. She picked Bra up and gave her a hug and a kiss.  
  
"Where's your dad and brother?" Bulma question as she put her daughter down.  
  
"I donno." Bra shrugged. "I was watching TV and the next thing I know they were gone. But don't worry! Rasha and Precious took good care of me." Bra said as she began to pet her white and red patched kitten who came over at the mention of her name.  
  
"I wonder where they went and in such a hurry as to leave you here all alone?!" Bulma said looking at her six year old daughter.  
  
"She wasn't alone!" Rasha corrected.  
  
"Oh, yes of course, sorry Rasha." Bulma said and rolled her eyes. How did she get stuck with a talking dog? I have seen weirder things . . .  
  
"I know where they are Bulma." Rasha said and began telling the story of the two small children and the Latifundia.  
  
###  
  
"NO! Damnit!" Trunks shouted as he saw Goten's yellow super saiyan hair turn black again. Trunks was extremely pissed, Vegeta had never seen his son look so furious.  
  
Steffany was watching from a distance and knew Trunks was going to do something stupid. Trunks powered up and flew toward the Latifundia. The creature opened his mouth and just as another fireball was going to hit him, Stef jumped in front and took the full hit of the blast. When the dust cleared she was sprawled out on the ground. Trunks ran to her and gently picked up her head and looked into her dark blue eyes that were slowly closing . . . and maybe forever.  
  
"Stefy are you ok?! Why the hell did you do that Stefy?!" Trunks said yelling. He tried not to but he guessed it just ran in the family.  
  
"Because Trunks . . . "Stef began and then went into a coughing fit. "Because Trunks, I didn't want to lose you. I . . . I love you." Steffany said in a whisper and then closed her eyes.  
  
Trunks put her down and began to cry. "You will pay for what you have done to my friends!!!!" Trunks screamed at the monster.  
  
"Trunks stop!" Vegeta ordered as he saw his 14 year old son going towards the monster again. "I have a better idea." Trunks stop as his father reluctantly pulled out the small white ball known as a Miracle Ball.  
  
###### ###### ###### ###### #####  
  
PWA: So what did you think? I don't know until you review! So please, please, please review! I'd really appreciate it! If you don't I'll sic my Veggie-chan on you!  
  
Veggie: rolls eyes To the ones that did review.  
  
Kurama13: Thank you for reviewing! Trunksy will come home safe. Do you really think I'd kill of one of my favorite characters? He's my little buddy (chibi)! Anyway thanks again for reviewing!  
  
Vegeta's little sister: Haha thanks for reviewing! Glad you like my cooking, I love sugar!!! Veggie: rolls eyes Don't you DARE give her anymore sugar!  
  
Mirai Diavolo: New reviewer! YAY! New reviewers get cookies! hands out cookie Thanks for reviewing. And I'm sorry about your dog too.  
  
PWA: Well that's all folks! Come back next Friday for the second to last chapter! waves goodbye  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
Purple Witchy Angel 


	7. The Miracle and a Visiter

PWA: Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chapter! I am SO sorry it's late but I had finals the one week so I was really busy with that. Which I'm done with by the way! Then my phone lines blew and I couldn't go on the internet. (Yes I have dial up. It sucks!) But then we found out our modem blew . . . and oi vey! It's been a while but I'm back! And thanks to Crazed Fanatic Anime Fan for posting that message for me! Anyway . . . enough of me, we shall get on with the fic.  
  
Veggie: Angel does not own Dbz; she does however own Steffany, Leash, and anyone else she made up.  
  
#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#-- #--#--#--#  
  
Two Kinds of Trouble  
  
Chapter 7. The Miracle and a Visitor  
  
"So you mean my little boy and husband are fighting a Lati . . . a Lati . . . a horrible monster?!" Bulma was saying to Rasha.  
  
"Yes but, Bulma, Trunks isn't a little boy anymore, he's 14. And lets face it . . . Vegeta is well . . . Vegeta."  
  
"I know but . . . he still is my little boy. I hope they're alright." Bulma said as tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Mommy, is Daddy and Trunksy going to be alright?" Bra asked almost in tears.  
  
"I don't know, Sweetie, I don't know."  
  
#--#--#  
  
"Dad, you've never wanted help before. Why now?" Trunks asked as Vegeta was about to use the Miracle Ball.  
  
"Because Trunks, I have a family I'm thinking of . . . and besides, what would you do without me?" Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"I could take care of Mom and Bra!" Trunks said in defense of him self.  
  
"Trunks you can't take care of your friends, you can't take care of your little sister by yourself, you can even take care of your dog! Hell you can't even take care of yourself sometimes, how . . .?" Vegeta was cut off.  
  
"Dad, can we talk about this shit later? Just do what you have to do." Trunks said irritated.  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Macy, I know we've had our differences (Vegeta was never to found of the spunky Miracle Ball and always tried to rid of her.) but we need your help. Can you destroy that damn thing and revive Gohan, Goten, and Steffany?" Vegeta asked unusually polite.  
  
"I can sure try Vegeta." Macy said. "Close your eyes, I wouldn't want to blind you." So Trunks and Vegeta did as they were told. Macy floated away from Vegeta's hands. With awesome power and tremendous strength she took all her power and used it to obliterate the Latifundia. With a big bang and a bright light it was all over. "Vegeta, Trunks, you can open your eyes now."  
  
Trunks opened his eyes and looked around. "Hey! I thought you said you'd bring back Stef and the others!"  
  
"I didn't have to. Look and listen." Macy replied.  
  
"Trunksy?" A faint voice called.  
  
"Hold on Stefy I'm coming!" Trunks said and ran to the young witch. He gave her a big hug and a little kiss.  
  
"Aw man, what the hell happened? My head is throbbing." Gohan said as he got up and held his aching head. "The last thing I remember . . ."  
  
"Don't worry, Gohan, we'll explain later." Vegeta interrupted.  
  
"Man, I missed the coolest part didn't I? Damn that always happens to me!" Goten complained.  
  
"Come on, Goten, let's get home." Gohan said. "I left Pan with Sebastian. (Yet another St. Bernard gift from the Spellman's.) You know how well that'll turn out. We'll just call them later to find out what happened." Gohan said and turned to go.  
  
"Ok, bye Trunks. Take care Stef. See you at school on Monday." Goten called as he and Gohan left.  
  
"Bye. Come on Stef; let's get you home and bandaged." Trunks said as he picked Stef up bridal style. Then Vegeta and Trunks took off toward home.  
  
#--#--#  
  
"Mommy, look its Daddy and Trunksy!" Bra called as she looked out the window. Bulma grabbed her and went out the door to great the boys.  
  
"Steffany! Oh my gosh what happened?! Why was she even there?!" Bulma went a million miles an hour with tons of questions as Vegeta and Trunks, with Stef in his arms, landed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Bulma, but I just couldn't stand to see my friends get hurt." Stef answered her.  
  
"Hey Mom your home early aren't you?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah I know. But it looks like you needed me from all the pizza boxes I found. Plus I missed my family." Bulma said walking to Vegeta and gave him a long passionate kiss.  
  
"DADDY!" Bra yelled and ran to her father. She hesitated as she got up to him but then Vegeta picked her up giving her a slight hug.  
  
"Hey wait," Vegeta said. "I think I hear something." They all looked around until they say a young woman come out of a bush. It was Leash, an old friend of the family from Future Trunks' time who had been there for them all through the Cell saga. (I know this is REAL confusing so please ask if you have any questions.)  
  
"LEASHY!" Bra yelled and jumped down from Vegeta's arms and into hers. "Did you bring me anything?" And they all laughed at the comment. She sounded just like Trunks when he was young.  
  
#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#-- #--#--#--#  
  
PWA: Well there it is. The next chapter's the last one. Oh and I know it's probably really confusing so please ask questions. I got four reviews Veggie-chan, look at that!  
  
Veggie: I see them. I see them. Now shouldn't we get on to them?  
  
PWA: Quite right!  
  
Kurama13: It was kinda sad wasn't it? Well thanks for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Mirai Diavolo: No problem. I lost my cat a little while ago too. Sorry it's short but they're all written up. I just type and post them. I'm glad you like it though and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Crazed fanatic anime fan: Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! Hope to talk to you soon! Oh and thanks a bunch for posting that message!  
  
Vegeta's little sister: As you can see . . . no Stef is not dead. But thanks for your question. And I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
PWA: And since you had to wait so long I'm gonna post the last chapter too. To make up for being late. Oh and then come back soon for the sequel. I'll be posting that I would say in a week or so. Alright now you can get on with the last chapter! Because you all love this fic so much!  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
Purple Witchy Angel 


	8. Rules to Dating? Summer Vacation Begins!

PWA: Well like I said I posted the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. And I hope you come back soon for the sequel.  
  
Veggie: Please don't babble like you did last time.  
  
PWA: Oh fine . . . go ahead.  
  
Veggie: rolls eyes Angel does not own Dbz; she does however own Steffany, Leash, and anyone else she made up in that insane head of hers.  
  
PWA: sticks tongue out at Vegeta.  
  
#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#-- #--#--#--#  
  
Two Kinds of Trouble  
  
Chapter 8. Rules to Dating? Summer Vacation Begins!  
  
"So Leash how long are you planning on staying THIS time?" Trunks asked after they were inside and had laid Steffany on the couch and sat in a chair next to her.  
  
"Oh not long buddy. I basically just came to get Macy; and to see you guys once more again." Leash replied.  
  
"You mean you're not staying Leashy?" Bra asked sitting on the young woman's lap with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Well you see I'd love to stay but I got kids of my own now and I need to get back to them." Leash answered and gave Bra a hug to make her feel better.  
  
"DAMMIT!!! I need you too you know! They can see you everyday of the year! I'd be lucky if I see you every few years!" Trunks shouted at Leash. She knew he could get jealous. It happened before with Bra but this was ridiculous!  
  
"Trunks, Buddy, you know I'd come and see you everyday if I could. You're my little buddy and I'll always love you. You just have to understand. I have my own family now . . . and living in a different time doesn't help either." Leash said trying to comfort him.  
  
"I know, it's just hard not seeing you anymore."  
  
"Well don't worry Trunksy. I'll be back soon this time, I promise. But now I really have to go." Leash said and after all the hugs, kisses, and good byes she left.  
  
"Stef, can I get you anything? Food, drink . . .?" Trunks said immediately at her side after Leash left.  
  
"No Trunksy, I'm fine. But I do need to call my Dad and tell him that I'm alright and where I am." Steffany answered him.  
  
"Trunks, Steffany, is there something you two aren't telling me?" Bulma asked as she say the way the teens were looking at each other.  
  
"Apparently they think they're dating." Vegeta said with amusement in his voice.  
  
"Is that true?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks and Stef.  
  
"Well . . . yes." Trunks said, looked down, and kicked at the floor as if it were dirt.  
  
"Well then, there are certain rules to dating."  
  
"There are?" Vegeta raised an eye brow at the blue haired woman and Bulma nudged him. "Oh right, of course there are." Vegeta said, thinking if there are he and Bulma definitely didn't follow them. (I'm actually working on a B/V get together right now!)  
  
"But Mom . . ."  
  
"No 'but moms' Trunks. I'm serious. First things first, you know those little sleepover's you have?" Bulma began.  
  
"Don't even THINK about sleeping next to each other let alone the same floor! If find out you two have . . ." Vegeta started to say, His fatherly instincts kicking in. Stef cut him off though.  
  
"No! Vegeta no! Daddy would KILL me! We wouldn't even DREAM of it! Right Trunks?" Stef said giving him a little nudge with her elbow.  
  
"Oh, right!" Trunks said looking at his father.  
  
"Secondly, no making out!" Bulma continued.  
  
"Not in public! Not in another room! No kissing --period!" Vegeta said getting the hang of this. Both of the teens groaned.  
  
Why do my parents have to be SO embarrassing?! Trunks thought.  
  
"And thirdly –no holding hands, putting your arms around each other, etc." Bulma ended. Vegeta was about to say something but Bulma stopped him.  
  
"But Mom, what's the point of saying we're going out when we aren't a laud to do things dating people do?!" Trunks complained.  
  
He gets that from his mother. Vegeta thought before saying. "Exactly, is everything understood?" Vegeta said with a stern look on his face.  
  
"Right Dad, Mom, we understand." Trunks said annoyed.  
  
"Is there anything else?" Stef asked sweetly. She was kinda having fun with all these 'rules'. Especially what Vegeta had to say.  
  
"No I think that's it, except to have fun. Your teenage years are the best years of your life." Bulma answered.  
  
#--#--#  
  
Well days passed and it was finally the last day of school, summer vacation! "So guys do you have your stuff with you or do you have to go home first?" Steffany asked as they walked through the halls to go home. She was talking about their sleepover.  
  
"Yeah I've got my stuff." Trunks answered putting his arm around Stef's shoulder.  
  
"So do I." Goten said. "But I just brought my sleeping bag. Was I supposed to bring anything else?" Goten asked a little confused. (He's so much like his father!)  
  
"Nah, I've got movies and stuff. Come on guys I'll race you to my house!" Stef said and took off out the school's front door; the two males took off after her. They were all so excited they wouldn't have to return for another three months.  
  
#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#-- #--#--#--#  
  
PWA: Well there it is! The end! Of course you can come back for the sequel that will be out soon. I hope you all enjoyed it and please, please, please come back for the sequel! It's better then the first one I promise!  
  
Veggie: Actually it is quite better . . . I'm not in it much but . . .  
  
PWA: When he is let's just say he gets a little frisky.  
  
Veggie: Don't make me hurt you!  
  
PWA: Ok, ok, ok, sorry! Well thanks again to all who reviewed!  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
Purple Witchy Angel 


End file.
